It's All Danny's fault
by Daisyangel
Summary: Danny/Flack Slash! Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Kink: public or semi-public sex. Prompt: "God I love the Italians" Slash, don't like it? Don't read it! no flames! R/R, please.


The bar the team had chosen to hang out at this particular evening was crowded. They were squished together in a round booth.

"We can love each other," Danny snarked. He'd managed to be on the outside with Don next to him then Stella, Sheldon, Mac, Lindsay, and Angell. Sid was at the bar getting the next round.

"Get 'em while they're fresh," the coroner quipped as he took his seat next to Angell placing the tray of shots on the table.

"Clinky drinky," the girls called as they tapped their shot glasses before throwing them back. Everyone was pleasantly drunk. They all needed to decompress after their last case. A serial killer had managed to kill 10 victims before they could catch the damn bastard. -

Flack was startled when he felt Danny's hand on his thigh. Looking over at the other man he could see the mischief dancing in Messer's eyes.

"Whatcha thinkin' Messer?" he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Noooooooothin'," the CSI drawled.

"Uh-huh why don't I believe you?" Flack asked.

"Because you're a cenacle bastard?" Danny quipped.

"Nope, that's you, babe. I'm just a bit cranky," Flack teased. Danny snorted at Flack's comment. Sliding his hand a bit higher he could feel Flack tense beside him when it brushed over his crotch.

"What's wrong, don?" Danny purred.

"Damn, Danny, I'm gonna ask ya again, what are you doing?"

"Have you ever had sex at a bar?" Danny whispered in the detective's ear.

"No, came close, but no. Are you saying we're gonna…" he let the sentence hang but Danny knew what he wasn't saying and nodded.

"Yes that's exactly what we're going to do. That is if the idea of me pounding into your hot tight ass in the men's bathroom where we can get caught turns you on?" the CSI growled. The other man had to bite his lip to stifle the whimper that wanted to come out. "Should I take that as a yes? Little flack seems interested," Danny pointed out rubbing the growing bulge.

"Yes," Flack ground out through clenched teeth. If Danny didn't stop touching him so much he was gonna grab him and fuck him on the table never mind that the rest of their team was present. After squeezing Don's hand Danny rose to his feet.

"Going to the men's room, back in a bit," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared the through the crowd. -

Flack remained seated; he would wait until a couple minutes had gone by so he wasn't arousing so much suspicion. The conversation drifted around him, not really registering. Finally after the longest five minutes of his life he to stood.

"Where you going, flack?" Mac asked.

"Men's room, too much beer," he said by way of explanation before turning and getting swallowed up by the crowd.

"How much you wanna bet those two are up to something," Lindsay guessed.

"Like what?" Hawkes asked.

"Having sex in the bathroom," Stella and Angell answered in unison. The guys looked mildly horrified then amused.

"They wouldn't… would they?" Sid commented.

"Yes they would," Mac chimed in. Everyone laughed at the two men were doing right now, or more specifically who they were doing. -

The door to the men's bathroom flew open then slammed shut as Flack stalked in locking it as he went.

"Showtime," Danny said. Before Flack could blink he was pushed up against the locked bathroom door and Danny was yanking his pants and boxer's down with one hand while rolling a condom on his hard cock and covering it with lube. Once Don's pants were down to his knees Danny prepared him as quickly and carefully as he possibly could. Knowing they had limited time, Flack told him to just do it. He'd deal with the soreness in the morning, so Danny thrust in and began pounding relentlessly into his lover. He knew the orgasm would crash over both them before long so Danny did the one thing guaranteed to make Donald Flack Junior come apart instantly. He leaned in and whispered what he'd like to do to him in italian and Don came with a shout coating the door. The moment he felt Don's muscles tighten around him Danny flew over the edge as well.

"God, I love the Italians," Flack mumbled as he was leaning against the door trying to catch his breath.

Finished!


End file.
